catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrissie Cartwright
Christine Cartwright (known as Chrissie Cartwright, officially Christine Langham) is an English director, choreographer and former dancer who has been involved in many different productions of Cats since 1986. Cats History London - 1986-2002 - Artistic Co-ordinator UK Tour I - 1989-1990 - Associate Director / Choreographer Zürich - 1991-1993 - Consultant UK Tour II - 1993-1995 - Associate Director / Choreographer Antwerp - 1996 - Associate Director / Choreographer Film version - 1997 - Assistant Choreographer Berlin - 2002-2004 - Associate Director / Choreographer UK Tour III - 2003-2009 - Associate Director / Choreographer Madrid - 2003-2005 - Associate Director / Choreographer Düsseldorf - 2004-2005 - Associate Director / Choreographer Moscow - 2004-2006 - Associate Director / Choreographer German Tour - 2005-2006 - Associate Director / Choreographer Dutch Tour - 2006-2007 - Associate Director / Choreographer German Tent Tour - 2010-2013 - Associate Director / Choreographer UK Tour IV - 2013-2014 - Associate Director / Choreographer Oasis of the Seas - 2014 - Associate Director / Choreographer London - 2014-2015 - Assistant Director & Choreographer to Trevor Nunn & Gillian Lynne Paris - 2015-2016 - Associate Director / Choreographer Blackpool & London - 2015-2016 - Assistant Director & Choreographer to Trevor Nunn & Gillian Lynne UK Tour V / Europe Tour - Associate Director / Choreographer Broadway - 2016 - Associate Director / Choreographer Korea Tour - 2017 - Associate Director / Choreographer US Tour VI - 2019 - Associate Director / Choreographer Vienna - 2019 - Associate Director / Choreographer Biography After having received her training at Pattison College in Coventry, Chrissie could be seen in the London casts of Billy, Evita '''(original cast), '''Irene, Barnum and Blondel. Her television credits include films like There's Something Wrong in Paradise and shows like The Stanley Baxter Show and The Morecambe and Wise Show as well as three Royal Command Performances. Her film credits include Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Doom, Lassiter and The Great Muppet Caper. She choreographed and directed musicals like The Art of Noise, Mack and Mabel (Original London production), Annie, Matilda and Sherlock Holmes - the Musical. For television, she directed Kiss me Kate and Alas Smith and Jones. Chrissie Cartwright was the assistant to Charles Augins for different productions of Five Guys Named Moe and to Gillian Lynne for Cats and The Likes of Us '''(Sydmonton). She worked as the Resident director of '''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat and Sister Act as well as the children's director of Mary Poppins. Cats In 1986, Gillian Lynne made Chrissie Cartwright her new assistant in the London production of Cats. She was the artistic co-ordinator and resident director of this production until its end in 2002. During this time, she also recreated the direction and choreography for the first and second UK tour and for the Belgian premiere in Antwerp. In 1997, she was Gillian Lynne's assistant for the video adaption. After the London production had closed in 2002, Chrissie Cartwright recreated the original staging of Cats for the new Berlin production. Since then, she has been responsible for almost every production of Cats in Europe: the third UK Tour (2003), Madrid (2003), Düsseldorf (2004), Moscow (2005), the German tour (2005), the Dutch tour (2006), the German tent tour (2010) and the fourth UK Tour (2013). She's also responsible for the new Royal Carribian cruise ship productions of the show on the Oasis of the Seas. In 2010, Christine directed a production for the Arts Educational Schools in London. Chrissie Cartwright was Trevor Nunn's and Gillian Lynne's assistant for the London Revival that started in December 2014. Later, she staged the Paris production and the fifth UK Tour. She assisted Trevor Nunn and Andy Blankenbuehler for the Broadway revival and staged the 2017 Korea tour Videos Category:Choreography Team Category:Direction Team